


Колыбельные

by Ariabart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart





	Колыбельные

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bedtime Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/403744) by [ImpishTubist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/pseuds/ImpishTubist). 



Первое, что спросил Лестрейд, зайдя вечером в квартиру, было:  
\- Плохой день?  
\- С чего ты так решил? - прорычал Шерлок и продолжил, сидя на диване, расстреливать подушку с британским флагом.  
Лестрейд вздрогнул от звука выстрела.  
\- Потому что ты уничтожаешь неодушевленные объекты. Снова. С помощью огнестрельного оружия, которое я предпочитаю не замечать.  
Шерлок швырнул пистолет Джона под подушку, потом, похоже, передумал и вместо этого переложил его на кухню, в ящик со столовыми приборами. Лестрейд скрестил руки на груди и поднял бровь, когда Шерлок вернулся в гостиную.  
\- Ну?  
\- Что "ну"? - огрызнулся Шерлок. - Уходи, я пытаюсь думать. Ты мне мешаешь.  
Лестрейд сощурился, пытаясь понять, что могло беспокоить детектива.  
\- Когда ты ел в последний раз? - спросил он наконец.  
\- Я не думаю, что это вас касается, инспектор.  
\- Я не думаю, что ты имеешь какое-то понятие о том, что меня касается, а что нет. И это не ответ.  
\- Это и не должен был быть ответ.  
\- Я вырастил двоих детей, Шерлок, в эту игру я могу играть весь день, если хочешь.  
\- О, какое тебе дело?, - огрызнулся Шерлок наконец. Одну руку он упер в бок, а второй потер висок; на его лбу появились глубокие морщины.  
\- Ты действительно думаешь, что мне все равно? - тихо сказал Лестрейд. - Да ладно. Иди сюда.  
Он кивнул на диван, прежде чем усесться на него, закинув ногу на ногу и спокойно встретив раздраженный взгляд Шерлока. Тот остался стоять посередине гостиной, уперев руки в бока - непреклонная поза и твердый взгляд. Но потом Шерлок опустил глаза к полу, шаркнул ногой, глянул на Лестрейда, перевел взгляд на окно и, в конце концов, произнес:  
\- Я не могу уснуть.  
\- Что, прости? - удивленно спросил Лестрейд. Взгляд Шерлока метнулся к его лицу и он нахмурился, тут же занимая оборону.  
\- Ты слышал, что я сказал, - рявкнул он, скрещивая руки на груди. - Я не буду повторяться.  
\- Как правило, ты выбираешь не спать, - указал Лестрейд. - Тебе это, похоже, даже нравится.  
\- Тем не менее, если я... нуждаюсь во сне, я ожидаю, что он придет. А в последние несколько ночей это оказалось... проблематично. Крайне раздражающе.  
\- Kак долго? - спросил Лестрейд, мысленно подсчитывая. Они закончили одно дело в начале этой недели, дело, которое заняло Шерлока на три дня, так что… - Девяносто шесть часов? Сто двадцать?  
Шерлок покачнулся на каблуках.  
\- Скорее, сто двадцать пять.  
Лестрейд присвистнул.  
\- Удивительно, что ты все еще на ногах держишься, приятель.  
\- Я справляюсь.  
\- Не слишком хорошо, судя по всему, - Лестрейд кивнул на свободное место на диване. - Сядь.  
Шерлок сощурился.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Потому что я тебе помогу, вот зачем. Садись.  
\- Мне не нужна твоя помощь, - с отвращением выплюнул Шерлок.  
\- А я думаю, что нужна. И я думаю, что могу утверждать - в том, чтобы укладывать... - Лестрейд замялся на секунду и ухмыльнулся, - укладывать детей спать, у меня немного больше опыта, чем у тебя.  
Шерлок сморщил нос:  
\- Я определенно не ребенок.  
\- Иногда я даже в это верю, - ответил Лестрейд. - Давай. Садись.  
На несколько долгих мгновений Шерлок замешкался и тишина, царившая между ними, прерывалась только тиканьем часов на каминной доске. В итоге Шерлок раздраженно выдохнул, шагнул к дивану и тяжело опустился рядом с Лестрейдом - руки все еще скрещены на груди. Лестрейд потянул его за локоть, и в конце концов Шерлок позволил притянуть и прижать себя к его боку. Лестрейд зарылся пальцами в темные кудри и принялся мягко вычерчивать круги на коже головы Шерлока. Через секунду тот откинул голову назад, так, что она оказалась на плече Лестрейда.  
Моменты вроде этого стали редкими с тех пор, как Джон появился на горизонте. Лестрейд не мог отрицать, что время от времени он чувствовал укол боли, стоило ему поднять глаза и увидеть, что горящий взгляд Шерлока был направлен не на него, увидеть, что Шерлок носится и кружится по месту преступления, выпендриваясь, больше, чем обычно - для кого-то другого. Но эти приступы быстро проходили - их сцеловывал игривый рот или прогоняло безобидное сообщение "нужно молоко", означающее, что на какое-то мгновение Шерлок думал только о нем.  
Шерлок нуждался в Джоне совсем не так, как в Лестрейде, но это было нормально, потому что Лестрейд давал ему то, что Джон дать не мог - или то, что от Джона Шерлоку было просто не нужно. Шерлок видел Лестрейда в самом плохом виде - после тяжелого дела, в одежде, которую он носил, не снимая, уже несколько дней, с вышедшей из-под контроля щетиной и методично напивающимся на кухне. Лестрейд, в свою очередь, видел Шерлока, мучащегося от боли во время ломок и во время двух рецидивов.  
Лестрейд все еще был с ним.  
Как и Шерлок.  
Их отношения работали (один Бог знал, как), и Лестрейд решил, что лучше не задумываться, почему. Он принимал постоянные вещи в своей жизни, как они есть, и давно понял, что бесполезно искать ответы, которых не существует.  
\- Я принес кое-какие дела, - наконец, сказал Лестрейд - хотя он не видел лица Шерлока, но слышал по его дыханию, что тот все еще не спит. - Хочешь попробовать их на зуб?  
\- Выносить документы из Ярда незаконно, - ответил Шерлок. Он говорил медленно и не слишком внятно. Лестрейд улыбнулся сам себе.  
\- Да брось. Когда это тебя заботили правила? - он потянулся к портфелю, стоявшему сбоку от дивана, ухватил одну из папок и раскрыл ее одной рукой. Шерлок попытался стащить из нее фотографии, но Лестрейд держал их вне досягаемости.  
\- Только слушай, не смотри, - скомандовал он. - Я буду читать тебе вслух и тебе придется обходиться минимумом информации. Это должно занять твой ум, так? Давай, закрой глаза.  
\- Лестрейд...  
\- Закрывай, - скомандовал он весело, и, осмелев, накрыл глаза Шерлока ладонью. На мгновение Шерлок задохнулся от негодования, но Лестрейд не убирал руку. - Смысл в том, чтобы ты уснул, помнишь? Так, давай посмотрим. Ага, жертва - женщина, тридцать четыре года, найдена мертвой в своей квартире. Она...  
Какое-то время он продолжал читать, называя причины смерти, жертв, возрасты и не слишком привлекательные семейные истории. Первое дело Шерлок раскрыл за десять минут, на второе ему потребовались почти полчаса и он стал намного медленнее говорить. На третьем деле он уже плыл, тяжело привалившись к боку Лестрейда. Лестрейд мягко подтолкнул его, перемещая его вниз со своего плеча, пока не уложил голову Шерлока себе на колени.  
Стоило Шерлоку улечься, Лестрейд положил ладонь ему на грудь, чувствуя, как она поднимается и опускается, когда дыхание Шерлока выровнялось. Он вернулся к папке с делом и как раз дошел до бывшей жены жертвы и ее алиби, когда почувствовал, как к его руке прикоснулись холодные пальцы. На секунду он запнулся, но продолжил, так спокойно, как только мог, не смея пошевелить ладонью, чтобы не спугнуть Шерлока. Кончики пальцев легко прошлись по каждой его костяшке и спустились к запястью, запоминая каждый волосок, каждую родинку и каждый шрам. В конце концов, Шерлок осмелел и взял ладонь Лестрейда в свою, сплетая их пальцы. Лестрейд, замолчав, посмотрел вниз - Шерлок глядел на него; его покрасневшие глаза были затуманены. Он почти спал.  
Лестрейд отложил папку и положил свободную ладонь Шерлоку на макушку, зарываясь в спутанные волосы.  
\- Спи, - прошептал он. - Я останусь.  
И согнулся, чтобы поцеловать Шерлока в лоб.  
Kогда он выпрямился, Шерлок уже уснул.


End file.
